


You, Me, Him

by fadedlikethelilac



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Bargaining, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, M/M, Multi, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 20:58:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17905514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedlikethelilac/pseuds/fadedlikethelilac
Summary: Drift knows he shouldn't trust this Flier. But he also hasn't Fuelled in a Debicycle.





	You, Me, Him

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so first of all Sorry, I'm posting this sooner than I intend. I don't have any more of this written yet, and I'm not sure when I'll get the next chapter posted.   
> For that reason I've left off a bunch of tags.   
> The most important one being that the end game for this fic will be Drift/Pharma/Ratchet 
> 
> Time (simple version)  
> Debibreem ~ about 5 minutes   
> Hebibreem ~ about an hour  
> Cycle ~ about a day  
> Debicycle ~ about a week

Drift had seen the flier come around more than once, It was usually early before most of the other clientele. Drift didn’t know what he said to the other Buymechs to get them to go with him, but he rarely was looking for long before someone agreed to go with him. They wouldn’t come back for over a cycle if they even came back at all. 

The flier stopped in front of Drift gaze running up and down him. He wanted to back away. He knew this mech was trouble, but he hadn’t fueled in over a debicycle, So instead he smirked. “Like what you see?”

The flier also smirked, tilting his head slightly and letting his gaze run over Drift’s form. “Not really, but you’ve got a nice frame under all that muck. And I hear these are sensitive.” 

The flier reached out as if to touch Drift’s finials, and that time Drift jerked back. No way was he letting this mech grab him. He played it off with the flirtation laugh, “uh uh, No playing with the merchandise before paying.”

The flier seemed unphased though, still smiling in an almost predatory way. “How much to play with your pretty little finials then?”

Drift tried to run the calculations in his head, How much was this mech willing to pay? And perhaps more importantly what exactly did he want. Start easy, he knew this mech was not a small fish. “Let’s say 50 Shanix to play with my finial, more if you want anything else...” He’d meant it to be flirtation A prelude to this mech telling him what he really wanted. 

Instead the flier tossed him a 50 Shanix credit chip, and the next thing he knew he knew intricate fingers were toying over his finials, and wow. Drift leaned into the touch slightly, that felt a lot nicer than he’d been expecting. 

“You make the prettiest sounds,” The flier said drawing him closer. Drift let himself be drawn into the Mech’s arms. “What do you say to 800 Shanix for you to let me play with you for say, the next 8 Hebibreems.” The flier murmured in his audio, fingers still stroking over his finials. 

Drift almost said yes on the spot, 800 Shanix was enough to get Seeker grade energon as well as some Syk. Not to mention the fingers on his Finial felt really nice. Then the rest of what the flier had said trickled through his his mind. He jerked back, ripping his finial out of the mech’s grip. “8 Hebibreems?” Most of his clients only wanted two or three debibreems, some might ask for a Hebibreem but those customers were few and far between. 

Thankfully the flier didn’t take offense, he didn’t even try to grab Drift again, on reflection that should have set of alarm bells. This mech was acting way too nice for someone who regularly made people just disappear. “I’ll go up to, 1600 but no higher, take it or leave it.”

Drift reset his vocaliser still trying to process what this mech was asking for. “What... what do you want to do with me for 8 Hebibreems?”

The mech’s smile widened, “Whatever I want.”

Drift took a step back fear flooding his field. The 50 Shanix would maybe buy him some of the cheapest low grade fuel, not really enough to keep him going for long, but it would at least be something in his tank. 

Again the flier didn’t even take offense still smirking just watching him. “Actually most of that time would be dedicated to getting you cleaned up, I do have standards after all. And like this, you simply don’t meet them. But that’s okay, A wash, polish, wax and tune up and I bet you’d look beautiful. Your a racing frame aren’t you?”

Drift came back a little closer, still cautious, but really a chance to get clean sounded really nice. “Yeah I guess.” He didn’t really use his alt much, it was fast and used up a shit ton of fuel. “What about the rest of the time?” So how he doubted this mech was going to this much length just for a quick frag. 

“You’ve got a quick processor on your shoulders. I like that.”

More compliments and no actual information, it was beginning to grate of Drifts nerves. “What. Do. You. Want. To do. To. Me.”

The Flier let his gaze roam over drift again, taking in small details. “Tell me, When did you last fuel? I don’t think it was recently from the look of you. Lets see, getting you cleaned up, sorted and fueled will probably take 6 Hebibreems, so that leaves us with 2 Hebibreems worth of fun stuff. 1600 Shanix for 2 Hebibreems worth of work What won’t you do?”

The flier had him there, Unicron damn him. He could see why the others had agreed to go with him, even so 1600 shanix was not enough to justify not coming back. “No serious damage, No sparks, I can still walk away at the end of it.”

“How do you feel about Syphoning?”

Drift swore his spark stuttered. For gutter mech like himself syphoning was common enough. Sometimes consensually amongst friends or allies, far more often less consensually. Amongst higher class mechs it was distasteful, or even taboo. That explained… Way too much. Drift nodded his head slightly. “You fuel me before, and you make sure I’ve got enough fuel left in me at the end.”

“I can do that. How much damage is allowable?”

Drift reset his vocaliser. But it was worth it, wasn’t it. “Nothing my self-repair can’t fix.”

The flier looked at him as though debating with himself. “Nothing I can’t fix, and I’ll patch you up at the end.”

Drift nodded his head, stepping back within easy reach of the mech. It was too good an opportunity to pass up. Not when he hadn’t fueled in over a debicycle. “Alright deal.”

The flier smirked, “knew we could come to an agreement.” He stepped forward and pulled drift into his arms. “Hold on.”


End file.
